


The Indignities Of Being Human by an Ex-archangel

by unexpecteddreamz



Series: After "Knowing" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fallen Gabriel, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Humor, It's rough being human for a trickster!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say no good deed goes unpunished but nobody told him he would have to "bleed for the Winchesters" too.<br/>And would somebody make Dean stop laughing!</p><p>This is a little peek at Gabriels life in the bunker.<br/>There may be more if Gabe keeps complaining....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indignities Of Being Human by an Ex-archangel

"Ouch! That hurts. Are you sure this is the right way to do this Cas? Shut up Winchester this is not for your amusement."

Being human sucks more than the black hole in the middle of the galaxy. I should know, I've been there in person.

Shaving is painful and humilating and if Dean Winchester doesn't stop laughing I'm going to do something creative to that stupid memory foam bed he loves so much. I know better than to touch the Impala, but everything else is fair game.

Castiel is trying to teach me human ways but I suspect it may be a case of the visually impaired leading the blind. He has on his 'I-did-this-once-so-I-am an-expert ' face. Yeah, Ha, I'll be lucky to have any face left when this ordeal is done.

"Gabriel, it's not that bad. You've only cut yourself four times and the blood stopped flowing very quickly."

Hummm, i wonder how mister 'I've-done-this-before-so-you-need-to-listen-to-me' will like itching powder in his trench coat.

Oh Father would you listen to me! I'm a freaking archangel reduced to itching powder gags. I used to be able to make mountains tremble with a motion of my hand. Hurricanes moved at my whim. I could call down the wrath of Heaven and now I can't even shut up the chuckles of one irritating human.

And the clothes they gave me to wear. These guys are built like lumberjacks and their clothes make me look like a kid wearing his big brothers hand me downs.

Of course, wouldn't you know that Deans' clothes fit Castiel to a tee. He blends in with these two like a third pea in a Winchester pod. While I have to roll up the shirt sleves into an enormous bunch just to be able to use my hands. And the pant legs are dragging on the floor a mile too long.

My only regret is that I didn't pick a taller vessel because I'm surrounded by giant Winchesters and a nearly six foot ex-angel. Cas really lucked out with his vessel. We angels choose them for compatability and resilence not being tall, blue-eyed, and good looking.

As an angel I was content with my guy. But damn! Now I wish he'd eaten his wheaties and grown up big and strong. Or at least a few inches taller.

Really, this isn't fair. I saved their lives and maybe even prevented a disaster. (Who knows what harm the chuckling Winchester would have done as a Knight Of Hell.) Hey, Dad, I'm one of the good guys. If you're listening I am not now or will I ever be sorry that I helped them.

There, finally finished with this torture they call shaving and I still have some skin left on my face. I hope I don't have to do that again for a while.

Oh shit,why is Dean still grinning?

"Hate to break it to you Gabe but shaving is an everyday thing."

_"Oh Hells no! Dad, You hear me. This is NOT funny!."_

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more if Gabe keeps complaining....


End file.
